


Charlie

by Mad_Birdy



Series: Sastiel Love Week October 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sastiel Love Week, also a slight bit of language, i'm still upset about charlie okay shut up, mostly for comedic effect, sooooooo muuuuuuuuch fluuuuuuuuuff!!!, yes i'm a sap who names orphan babies after my favorite dead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Day Seven of Sastiel Love Week October 2016Prompt: happily ever after/kid fic





	

In the world of the supernatural, there are a few certainties. Monsters will kill people, hunters will kill the bad ones, and there will be survivors.

Today, the survivor is a baby, barely six months old with the most lovely little tuft of red hair on the top of her head. No one’s around to name her, because the monster that Sam, Dean, and Castiel hunted had killed almost every single person in the small town, leaving only this child. They don’t know the child’s name, or who her family was. All they know is that she’s hungry and needs her diaper changed.

They head to a supermarket first, Dean heading off to get adult food and supplies and leaving his brother and the angel to navigate the baby aisle by themselves. Sam convinces Cas to hold the little girl while he Googles what a six-month-old would need, using the results as reference against the shelves of products in front of them. The angel doesn’t understand why the child finds such calm in his arms, but she does, and she watches both him and Sam as she gums at the finger Castiel provides.

“Sam, are you sure it’s all right for her to be chewing on my finger like this?” he asks, looking down at the girl again.

“She’s teething, Cas,” Sam answers, looking up from his phone. “It says here that babies usually start getting their first teeth around six months. So until we buy her something to chew on, your finger will have to do.”

“They make toys for babies to chew on?”

“Yeah, like this.” Sam grabs a plastic ring of small discs filled with a clear liquid. “I’m pretty sure that these ones you keep in the fridge so they’re cold when you give them to the baby, to help them with the pain.”

Cas looks at the ring skeptically, then points to a different toy. “We should get that one. What if the ring bursts? What’s the liquid on the inside?”

Sam stares at Cas, then shrugs, puts the ring back, and grabs the toy the angel pointed out to put it in the basket. “All right, so we’ll need formula too, and diapers.”

~~~

By the time they’re done and checked out, Dean is waiting impatiently in the Impala. “What took you two so damn long?” he asks, getting out to pop the trunk for the bags of supplies they had. “Were you arguing like a married couple again?”

“We had to get the right stuff, Dean,” Sam says with a huff as he puts the plastic bags into one of the duffels.

“And we went ahead and changed Charlie’s diaper in the bathroom after checking out,” Cas adds.

“Wait, hold up. Charlie?” Dean’s eyebrows have disappeared into his hairline. “You named her Charlie?”

“Yeah, why?” Sam sets up the rear-facing car seat in the middle of the backseat and Cas leans in to strap her in as she coos at him.

“Why? Uh, maybe ‘cause that’s what our dead friend was called?”

“Sam believed it would be an honor to her memory, Dean,” the angel says, straightening.

The taller Winchester nods. “And, well, she does have red hair.” He looks at the baby girl and she smiles at him. “Plus, she seems to like the name. Don’t you, Charlie?” She coos happily and waves her arms, and Dean allows a small smile to crook the corner of his mouth.

“Fine,” he says, getting in the driver’s seat. “But if she starts hacking the CIA when she’s five, I’m blaming you two.”

~~~

Dean had said they should take baby Charlie to an adoption agency, since a hunting life isn’t exactly conducive to good child-rearing, but Sam and Castiel argued against him. They were in stalemate for so long that before they knew it, a year had passed and they’d seen Charlie’s first steps and first teeth.

Now, on this crisp fall morning, Cas and Sam take her for a walk down the road to a little copse of trees by a stream. The leaves are all turned orange and red and yellow, and Charlie giggles happily when Cas gives her one that matches her hair.

They teach her how to gather a pile of leaves to run and jump into. Sam puts her up on his shoulders and Cas hands her leaves so she can throw them. At one point the two adults sit down against a tree and let her explore, keeping an eye on her as she babbles nonsense to herself, then: “Daddy!”

Both Sam and Castiel look up, shock and wonder in their eyes, as she comes running back to them with an outstretched hand. She’s gotten hold of a caterpillar, but that’s not what they’re concerned about.

“Charlie, sweetie,” Sam says. “What did you just say?”

“Daddy!” She repeats, grinning up at them with her gap-toothed smile.

“She’s speaking.” Cas’ voice is low and filled with awe, and Sam nods. “Which one does she mean, though?”

Sam’s brow creases. “Wait… she’s calling us daddy?”

The angel looks at him, deadpan. “No, she’s calling the caterpillar daddy.”

He gets a bitchface in return, which makes him smile. “Okay, but… is that you or me?”

Cas looks at the little girl, who’s gone back to petting the caterpillar in her palm. “Honey.” She looks up at him. “Am I daddy?”

She frowns and shakes her head. “Daddy.” She pats Sam’s knee. “Adda.” She pats Cas’ knee. Then she holds up her hand. “Ca’per.”

There’s tears in Sam’s eyes as he smiles at her. “Yes, that’s a caterpillar. Very good.”

She gets tired soon after, and Sam carries her back to the bunker, the caterpillar secure in a jar Cas conjured up to hold it. Dean smiles up at them as they walk down the stairs into the main room. “Little girl tuckered out already?” he asks, taking a swig from his beer.

“Well, we had a couple full hours of discovery,” Sam says.

Charlie perks up a little at the sound of Dean’s voice and she says, “Dee!” She holds up the jar. “Ca’per!”

Dean nearly drops his beer as he stares at her, then stands, grinning widely, and pulls her into his arms to spin with her. “You’re talking!” She giggles and he looks at Sam and Cas. “She’s talking!”

“Yes, Dean, we know,” Cas says, chuckling. “She has names for us, apparently. You’re Dee.”

“And we’re daddy and adda,” Sam finishes.

“Well, fuck it.”

“Language, Dean.”

“Guess it looks like we’re keeping her.” He smiles at her. “Charlie Winchester. You like that?” She smiles, then yawns, and Sam takes her back.

“All right, bed time for our little girl. Give the caterpillar to adda, okay? He’ll put it somewhere safe in the kitchen.” Charlie hands the jar to Castiel solemnly, then snuggles into Sam’s shoulder as he carries her to bed.

~~~

As Sam and Cas lay in bed that night, they can’t stop smiling at each other in awe that the little girl they’ve come to love as a daughter has accepted them as her fathers.

But then Cas says, “Does this mean I get to call you Daddy while we’re having sex?”

Sam groans and rolls away from him, hitting the angel with a pillow. “Oh my god, Cas, no. Fuck no.” Cas’ laugh shakes the bed as he scoots back close to his Sam, arms wrapping around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I hope you all liked my first ever Sastiel love week stuff! Remember to leave kudos/comments on the ones you like!


End file.
